blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Highlander: Takemikazuchi
The ・タケミカヅチ|Hairandā: Takemikazuchi|Giant: Takemikazuchi, localized as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi}} is the first Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, which previously was a Legacy Weapon. It is a giant humanoid creature made of the magic element which is able to fire powerful blasts from its mouth. Its power is able to destroy the whole Hierarchical City, and even the Amaterasu Unit. Information Takemikazuchi was used against the Black Beast in ancient times, and therefore Nine, who found it, was going to use it as well during the Great Dark War. At first, she entrusted its recovery to Seven and Eight, but it turned out the way of making Takemikazuchi work is to sacrifice her younger sister, Celica, who was born with an ability to suppress magic element. With this information, Nine ordered the magicians to get rid of this weapon. However, Kazuma Kval came to their aid, and they continued restoration of the Legacy Weapon. At the end of 2107, when the Beast returned, Seven and Eight called Takemikazuchi on the battlefield, and managed to take some power from Celica, enough to make just one shot that made the Beast to escape from there. Celica then fell into a coma for five days. Nine fiercely guarded her sister, so the magicians used a different method of completing the weapon, which made it much more difficult to control it. They gathered ten thousands of souls from the Magic City of Ishana, and melted the core of the Giant. Nine did not have time to stop them, and all she could do was dividing the heart into several parts, creating next eight Event Weapons to use against the Black Beast. After the Great Dark War, Takemikazuchi was sealed and sent into orbit, from where it could shoot every four years because of lack of the magic element. In 2194, Takemikazuchi fired into the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, and destroyed the building where the process of creation of Mu-12 was in process. In some timelines, this shot completely destroyed Ibukido and killed Mu, but in the currect one she survived thanks to her cocoon, though the interrupted smelting left her without personality. The Origin used energy from this shot to resurrect herself in the body of Mu, and therefore this event is present in all timelines. In 2199, the Highlander fired into the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. With this shot, Takamagahara forced the Origin to rewind time, and begin a new timeline. After Izanami took control over the Takamagahara system, and Takemikazuchi could be used as she pleased. With that, she eventually called it from the cosmos, and in order for the weapon to be controlled, Nu-13 was placed inside of it. Since Relius Clover opened all the Kilns, Takemikazuchi could shoot everywhere. The Highlander was defeated by Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, and Ragna the Bloodedge, with help of Celica, who had removed all of her limiters. After this defeat, Izanami fused Takemikazuchi with the souls collected by the monolith, turning it into the Embryo. Gallery Gigant_Take-Mikazuchi.png Chronophantasma (Chronophantasma, Story Mode Illustration, 17, Type A).png Chronophantasma (Chronophantasma, Story Mode Illustration, 17, Type B).png Chronophantasma (Chronophantasma, Story Mode Illustration, 18).png Takemikazuchi (Sprite).png|Sprite Trivia *Takemikazuchi is the name of a Japanese thunder god, who is also the patron saint of warriors. His name means either “Fierce-Earth of Three Days”, "Building Govern Thunder", or "Martial Jar Mallet". *Izanami called Takemikazuchi as the , although it is not specified why exactly. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Legacy Weapons Category:Arch-Enemy Event Weapons